Red Light Prostitute
by candygood1
Summary: Kouki is a Prostitute at a brothel in the Industrialization Age in the Meiji period in Japan. Everyday is the same to him. He had no meaning in his life until an unknown noble paid his ransom. Kouki is then taken to the noble's home and there he encounters many experiences starting to feel that his life may actually have a meaning. Yaoi/Akafuri(after the prologue)/also Imafuri.
1. Prologue Just another day

**Red Light Prostitute**

**Prologue**

**Just Another Day**

"Furihata-kun, Imayoshi Shoichi-sama has asked for you." Kuroko said grimly as he informed the brunette prostitute of his next customer.

Kouki also looking grim forced up a smile at the young teal haired boy who left the room after cleaning and dressing the brunette in proper clothes for 'work'. Soon after Kuroko had left a messy black haired noble entered the room and smiled as he saw the grandly dressed prostitute before him.

"It's been a while, Furihata." The noble said fiddling with the heavy clothes the brunette was wearing.

"It's only been a day…Imayoshi-san…" Kouki trembled, trying his hardest not to be noticed by Imayoshi as he quietly hid the scars on his wrists.

However, Imayoshi's sharp eyes spotted this and grabbed hold of the brunette's wrists as he did.

"You're trying to hide them again aren't you, Furihata." Imayoshi smirked licking the scars on Kouki's wrists.

"You…you're imagining things!" Kouki said, slapping Imayoshi's hands off of him.

Slightly taken aback Imayoshi let out a loud snort, before forcefully slamming Kouki down on the futon they'd been sitting on.

"Are you talking back to your customer?" He smirked peaking at Kouki's neck as he slowly removed the heavy hair accessories out the brunette's long brown hair.

As he'd taken all the accessories out the brunette's hair, Imayoshi started roughly biting under the prostitute's silk clothes, leaving as many hickeys as he could on the brunette's sickly pale skin. Kouki gave small whimpers as he was touched and twitched as Imayoshi repeatedly whispered harsh insults in his ears.

"Please…stop…" Kouki begged, using his palms to block the insults coming from the noble's lips.

"Why? I can do as I wish can't I. I am a customer after all." Imayoshi laughed pulling Kouki's palms away and holding them down as he continued to violate the brunette.

"Say Furihata, I'm going to Kyoto soon. Do you have anything you'd like? I can get you anything you like. Sweets, jewelry or maybe you'd prefer if it was a new customer." He added biting at Kouki's nipples.

"What use are all those things to a prostitute…" Kouki said not even bothering to fight back as he saw Imayoshi's slant eyes.

"Then how about if I pay your ransom?" Imayoshi smirked.

Kouki flinched silently as he heard this making his customer smirk even wider.

"So you hate this place so much that you'd follow someone like me." Imayoshi chuckled giving a cocky grin at Kouki who'd hidden his face in embarrassment. "You fucking whore."

Enjoying what was in front of him Imayoshi started to undo his tie and by the time the brunette had dared look up. Imayoshi had taken off everything except his black business trousers.

"You surprised, Furihata." The heated raven said lustily, pushing away all the hindering clothes the brunette had on.

The raven then pasted his fingers in cream and started to roughly tease Kouki's hole and nipped at the brunette's sickly white body. Kouki blushed and trembled violently as Imayoshi did all this, just waiting for it to be over.

_**Calm down Kouki…It's just another day…just another customer…just be obedient and wait until it's over…**_

The brunette furiously tried to make his body follow his mind. However Imayoshi again caught this and then without any proper preparation pushed himself into the brunette's tight hole.

"Whaa!" Kouki screamed painfully as Imayoshi started to ram hard in and out of him.

"You still aren't used to this are you." Imayoshi laughed, enjoying the high pitched screams coming from the brunette.

As Imayoshi dug deeper into Kouki, the brunette's screams grew silent and he only clung onto the raven's back as the night continued.

"Like always you're so obedient at the end. Even though, I went easy on you today." Imayoshi chuckled as he finally climaxed inside the brunette.

Without a single reaction or whimper Kouki just leaned over Imayoshi until his customer had finally pulled himself out of him.

"I'll come again." The raven sniggered ruffling Kouki's hair before dressing and leaving the room.

Kouki with no response lay exhausted, sweaty and most of all sticky as he felt the usual trickle down his legs.

Just another day huh…He thought curling up in the futon and waiting for Kuroko to come prepare him for his next customer…


	2. Chapter 1 A Sudden Turn of Events

**Red Light Prostitute**

**A/N**

**Might have a few grammar mistakes**

**Chapter One**

**A Sudden Turn of Events**

"Please...no more...Imayoshi-san ..." Kouki begged struggling furiously as the raven pushed a large toy into his hole.

"Now, now Furihata. A prostitute's job is to please his customers isn't it." Imayoshi chuckled. He fiddled with the toys stuck in the brunette and enjoyed every bit of Kouki's suffering.

"Urgh...no...more..." Kouki hiccupped.

"You know you don't really have a choice do you Furihata. It's rather paying off your debt or getting your ransom paid and becoming some noble's fuck toy." Imayoshi said purposely jabbing at Kouki's wounds.

He knew Kouki hated him mentioning this but as his specialty and hobby was jabbing at other people's weak spots...

"No...No...No!" Kouki screamed trying his hardest to pull away from the raven. However this was all in vain. His strength was no match for Imayoshi and once again he'd left his body follow away with his conscious…

* * *

"A...kun..."

"A-kun, A-kun look I grew taller!" Kouki laughed rushing to his red haired childhood friend who gave him a small smirk as he saw the brunette approach him.

Kouki at the time had been just a normal, happy child from the orphanage while his childhood friend was an heir to a high classed noble family. Both boys hadn't known each other for much long but they seemed inseparable.

The red head patted Kouki softly on the head and said, "Good job, but you still have a long way before you reach me Kouki."

This was just the two of them talking and laughing as they sat under the oak tree. It wasn't much but this was the memory that Kouki treasured the most. It was the only memory he had that showed his smile… it was also the only memory that showed…the life before he'd been sold…

He knew the memory could never become true and he knew he'd never meet the red head again, but he replayed this memory again and again…trying so hard to remember his childhood friend's full name…and what it felt like to have a meaning to live…

* * *

"Kouki!" "Kouki!" "KOUKI-KUN!" "FURIHATA!"

Not wanting to wake up from the dream Kouki ignored the voices calling his name but soon the brunette slowly reacted to the loud voices and opened his small beady brown eyes to see a large group of prostitutes from the brothel crowded around him. The brunette seeing the crowd around him shot up, only to be interfered by a sharp pain in his back. His face clearly showed how much it hurt and as he started to mumble in pain, Kuroko who'd been sandwiched in the group of prostitutes quickly turned Kouki on his stomach and placed a hot towel on the brunette's back.

"Feel better?" Kuroko asked, looking down at the barely healthy brunette.

"A bit…" Kouki mumbled.

"Good…" Kuroko sighed.

Since he saw the brunette was still in no condition, he chased the other prostitutes out, leaving only the ex-doctor Midorima in the room.

"Midorima-kun, please take care of Furihata-kun until I come back…" Kuroko said standing up from his seat.

"…do I tell him yet?" Midorima asked eyeing Kouki slightly.

Kuroko fidgeted a bit but quickly answered, "No," before he left to chase the prostitutes that were still lingering outside.

As the teal head left, Midorima walked over to Kouki and for a while...staring motionlessly at the brunette. It was only when Kouki asked him to change his towel that Midorima responded.

"Does it hurt?" The green head asked, resoaking the towel.

"…No…but I thought it might have lifted the mood…" Kouki laughed.

Then suddenly as Midorima let out a short sigh, three other prostitutes slammed the room door open and lunged at the brunette.

"See! I told you we'd found the right room!"

"Shut up Kise! It was your fault that we were found by Kuroko!"

"Tetsu-kun seemed really mad didn't he?"

"What the hell are you doing here!"

The three stared up and chuckled meekly as they saw the angry green head.

"Ehh~ just let us off this once nee~ Mi-do-ri-macchi~" Kise teased.

Midorima frowned once more. "Don't think I'll treat you like Kasamatsu-sama does."

"Wha! Ka-why is he included in this conversation!" Kise blushed.

He hid his face in embarrassment which he really didn't need to do as nobody was paying attention to him.

"Anyway, get off him right now! Today's Oha Asa says that Scorpio is really unlucky." Midorima shouted.

The three at first looked confused at the sudden mention of the fortune teller granny's horoscopes but then realized that they'd been sitting on the half dead brunette.

"AH! Gomen Furihata/Kouki-kun/Furihata-kun!" They shouted as they jumped up.

Kouki as he was finally "freed" from the role of a cushion, he nearly cried from the excruciating pain in his back.

Midorima acted on reflex and quickly replaced the hot towel that had literally been thrown aside as the brunette was crushed.

"Seriously…" The green head sighed.

Just then Midorima's sigh turned into a slight smile as a teal head stepped into the room.

He looked emotionless like normal but the aura that came out of him, made even the innocent two shiver.

"Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, Momoi-san…I thought I told everyone to stay away from this room." Kuroko hissed. "I also had the impression that Aomine-sama and Kasamatsu-sama had asked for the two of you as well as Momoi-san who I asked to help get them ready."

The three intruders gulped loudly and two of them pushed the most vulnerable red head to the front of the teal head.

"So, what happened? Ka ga mi-kun." Kuroko said, somewhat glaring down at the helpless tiger.

"A!Aomine…sama let me go when I got word of what happened to Furihata!" Kagami shouted letting out a sigh of relief as Kuroko moved his glares to Kise.

"Same with me Kurokocchi!" was the blonde's answer.

Kuroko sighed heavily at this and sighed even more as a gentle knock came from the other side of the room.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked, slowly walking to the door.

When the door opened a cold chill ran down Kouki's spine as he saw a tall, handsome, slender looking man standing just outside the room. He wore a striped maroon dress shirt and black trousers, jacket, tie and a black hat that made it so that you couldn't see his face. The hat also had the man's hair tucked into it so you couldn't see what color his hair was. Form the quality of his western style suit and the fact that he was hiding his face, Kouki could tell the man was a fairly high aristocrat.

Kuroko also noticed this and on another note seemed to know who the man was. The teal head quickly looked at the others who took his hint and left the room.

It was only when they left did the man walk into the room. When he did the man kneeled down by Kouki and lifted the brunette's pale face up to his.

"So this is my new possession." He said smirking as he saw the brunette's slight tremble.

Just then as his face was lifted up by the man, Kouki noticed a few strands of the man's hair sticking out from his hat.

Aka…just like A-kun's… Kouki thought, staring into the man's face and trying to get a glance at his face.

As he did the man gave another smirk and said "Interesting." as he let go of brunette.

"I heard what happened. Pack his bags and dress him in the clothes I gave you people. The ransom has been paid." He said standing up.

Kuroko bowed his head to the man and waited for him to leave the room.

Momoi came in soon after and with a large flat wooden box which when opened revealed a single white dress shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"Western clothes?" Kouki said looking surprised.

It was his first time ever wearing western style clothes and it was rare for a buyer to dress their prostitutes in western clothes so both Kuroko and Momoi were also surprised.

"Kouki-kun's buyer must be a really rich aristocrat huh Tetsu-kun." Momoi said taking the clothes out the box.

She left the room as Kuroko needed to undress the brunette but it didn't take long for Kuroko to call her in since western clothes were quite quick and easy to put on.

She was in for quite a shock when she saw Kouki because the brunette had changed quite a bit from the normal silk kimonos.

Kouki's usual appearance was a normal faced, quite bone thin prostitute wearing silk kimonos and having his long brunette hair flowing loosely down his shoulders. While now Kouki's hair was tied in a loose ponytail and his thin sickly white figure was covered in a tight fitted shirt and trousers.

Surprisingly the western clothes looked even better on the brunette than the silk kimonos and Kouki seemed to like the lighter western clothes better than the heavy layers of silk.

"These are more comfortable than the kimonos…" The brunette smiled brightly at the stunned magenta haired girl.

"God, Kouki-kun! You look so different!" Momoi screamed happily.

She waved her arms up and down again and again until Kuroko finally stopped her.

"Momoi-san we need to escort him out…" Kuroko said.

But as he did Kouki took hold of Kuroko's arm and said with an anxious face, "Wait I don't fully get this situation right now…"

Kuroko felt Kouki start to tremble again and calmly sighed to the brunette, "I'll tell you if you let go of my arm."

With that Kouki quickly let go of Kuroko's arm and listened to the teal head's explanations.

"The brothel had gone bankrupt so everyone has been sold to their regular partners we while workers like me and Momoi-san are looking for new work…You were brought by the noble who came in earlier. He was supposed to pay for you next week but after the incident with Imayoshi-sama was heard from the others, he paid today and you're going to leave here and follow him from now on."

Ignoring everything the teal head and magenta head pulled Kouki along and ran full speed to the front door of the brothel.

As they arrived Kouki swathe man waiting in a horse drown carriage which had been parked outside the brothel's doorstep, and as he caught his breath, a glossy black haired man who'd been sitting next to the man came out to greet the brunette.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mibuchi Reo. I'm Sei-chan's best friend from his school days. I'm also one of his closest business partners and current free loaner." Reo laughed taking off his black hat and shaking Kouki's hand furiously.

"Ah…hai…" Kouki answered.

For a split second Kouki thought he was seeing a politer version of Kise and was about to say something when the man in the carriage shouted, "Reo, stop wasting time and get in the carriage with him."

"Hai, hai. Sei-chan's so uptight." Reo chuckled, grabbing Kouki's arm and dragging him into the carriage.

The man ordered the driver to start the carriage and Kouki quickly shouted to Kuroko and Momoi, "I'll write to everyone as soon as I can."

The teal head only waved back at this but the magenta head shouted back furiously.

"Be happy and make sure not to bump into THAT guy again!" she said as she waved back. "Ah also the others told me to tell you that you guys might meet someday."

"What? What does that mean?!" Kouki shouted but Momoi was already out of sight.

"Kou-chan you should calm down. It's quite dangerous for you to do that." Reo smiled.

"…. Gomen'nasai…" Kouki stuttered sitting properly in his seat.

But again he caught a glimpse of the man's red hair and found himself unconsciously gazing at the man's face.

The man noticed this and smirked again,

"Is there something on my face?" He said sarcastically.

Kouki turned bright scarlet at this and Reo also gave a slight smirk similar to the man's.

"I see why you said he was interesting. Not even nanny dared stare at your face like that." Reo chuckled.

"Hump…" The man grunted still smirking at the trembling brunette.

"Ah, Kou-chan take a good look. That's Sei-chan's mansion." Reo shouted suddenly, pointing at the grand mansion near to them.

Kouki leaned to get a closer look at the mansion but was stopped be the man.

"You can get a good view when we get there so sit down." The man said sternly.

Kouki obediently followed the man's orders.

The rest of the way was silent as Reo had shut up but it was a short journey as they'd already caught sight of the mansion and after passing through the gates the carriage stopped in front of the mansion's grand entrance. The man was the first to get off and was followed by Reo.

"Be careful when you get out Kou-can." Reo warned smiling as he jumped off the carriage.

Kouki hearing that flinched slightly as he got off and slipped as his feet touched the ground. He would have fallen face on the ground if it wasn't for the man who caught him quickly with his arms.

"A...Arigatto…" Kouki said as he was gently lifted up to his own feet.

"You should be careful. It won't suit me to have a damaged possession by my side." The man sighed and walked into the mansion first, leaving Reo and Kouki alone outside.

"Gomen, Kou-chan, Sei-chan's not usually like this…Kou-chan?" Reo asked.

When he turned his head towards Kouki he saw what he'd never expect in a million years. And that was…


	3. Notice

**Notice Again...**

**Going on Leave for a While**

**Can't seem to get any interesting ideas or something like that because I'm writing about three fanfics at once.****  
**

**I'm really sorry to the guys who are reading this but i have a ton of stuff for school ****ㅠㅠ****.**

**I'll try to write as soon as I can but I'm thinking that it'll be about at least two months before I start writing again.**

**P.S Please Review ㅠㅠ while I'm gone**


End file.
